1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a full-face helmet where a driver wears it in order to protect the head and the face when the driver rides on a motorcycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
The helmet must be taken off every time the driver takes food or smokes, almost of all the face is covered by the helmet to cause identification of the face to be hardly attained, resulting in that there is present a case, for a sake of anti-theft protection in recent years.
In turn, in the case of a half type, three-quarters type or an open face type helmet, since the substantial entire face is exposed out, the aforesaid matter is not generated, although it can be denied that the function of protection against the chin is lower as compared with that of the full-face helmet.
At present, there is a system helmet in which the chin guard is opened or closed together with the shield and substantial entire face of the driver is exposed under the opened state of it.
Further, since it is necessary to provide the structure in which the chin guard is rotatably supported against the shell, its weight is increased by the supporting structure and this increased weight causes the balance in the system to be collapsed and further the chin guard and the shell are not integrally assembled, so that it is not denied that the function of protection at the chin is low as compared with that of the usual full-face helmet.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide a full-face helmet having a fundamental structure of the full-face helmet as well as a function of protection and showing an identification of face, convenience in use of it and a high visibility in field of view as formed in a half type, three-quarters type or an open face type helmet.
The technical means employed by the present invention to accomplish the aforesaid object provides a full-face helmet A for a motorcycle in which a chin guard 1 integrally formed with the helmet is provided and the helmet has a shield 2 that can be opened or closed, wherein a window hole 4 opened at a front surface of a shell 3 made of fiber reinforced resin material or thermoplastic resin material or the like is opened in a range in which a substantial entire face B ranging from brows B2 to the chin B3 of the wearing person can be confirmed when the window hole 4 is seen from an outside part of the front surface of the helmet under a state in which the head part B1 of a wearing person is kept upright. (claim 1)
In accordance with the invention defined in claim 1, the face of the helmet wearing person ranging from the brows B2 at the face B to the chin B3 is exposed out of the window hole 4 under a state in which the person wears the full-face helmet A.
Since the chin guard 1 and the shell 3 are integrally assembled, a fundamental structure of the full-face helmet as well as its protecting function are assured.
Accordingly, under the state in which the person wears the full-face helmet A having the fundamental structure and the protection function, it is possible to cause another person to acknowledge the face B of the helmet wearing person in the same manner as that of an open face type, a half type, or three-quarters type helmet and further the wearing person can smoke, eat or drink.
Further, since a driver""s field of view in a downward direction is attainable like those of wearing the open face, a half type or three-quarters type helmet.